


sunshine cats

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat November 2020, Adrichat | Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir, Crack, Gen, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Most of the time, Selfcest, embrace the november chaos, i will regret this, oh well, unrelated one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one shots for Adrichat November 2020.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Adrichat November 2020





	1. day 1 - fencing

"I don't know," Adrien started, "I'm thinking more of a light green." He leaned over and examined the house's fencing, the white standing in contrast between the sky and grass. 

"But black would stand out, wouldn't it?" Chat replied. Adrien nodded in acknowledgment, black  _ would _ stand out, especially since green would blend in with the grass. 

Adrien smiled as he made up his mind. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Chat's cheek. 

"We'll do black, green would blend in too well, anyways." Adrien said. 

_ "Yes!" _ Chat whispered to himself, pumping his fist into the air a bit. 

"Now, let's go get the paint, shall we?" Adrien asked.

"We shall."


	2. day 2 - touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Adrichat nonsense. ~~I am beginning to think this was a mistake~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also kind of works for day 28, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Adrien sighed happily while scrolling down Ao3. Plagg watched on from his shoulder, his eye and whiskers twitching at every fic that had been bookmarked. 

"Kid, what the fuck." Plagg said, slowly taking a bite of a piece of camembert. Adrien broke his stare at the screen to glare at Plagg for a moment. 

"Do you _not_ want to know what it would be like to be held by Chat Noir? Not even his touch?" Adrien asked, slightly annoyed. 

_"NO!"_ Plagg yelled, throwing his paws up into the air. "Of course not, are you _insane?"_

"I am _not_ insane, just curious. They are two very different things." 

"You keep telling yourself that. _I_ am going somewhere that isn't here. You'll drive me insane if I'm here long enough." Plagg floated up from Adrien's shoulder and grabbed a few pieces of cheese, wrapping it up like a runaway satchel, and flew out the window. 

He didn't come back from Marinette’s for a few days.


	3. day 3 - mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a whole lot of questions.

Adrien stared into his own eyes, the mirror showing him his face in excruciating detail. He sighed and hung his head, one hand against his reflection. He stepped back and leaned against the wall with crossed arms. 

"I'll  _ never _ be able to confess.  _ Never." _ he lamented. He buried his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes and pulling his palms down his cheeks. 

There was a light  _ thunk _ at the doorway to the bathroom. Ladybug walked over, de-transforming as she walked. She tilted her head and rubbed his back, standing next to him. 

“You ok? Confess to who?” she asked. 

“It’s hard to explain.” he said through a light chuckle. “Chat Noir.” 

Marinette blinked silently, swimming in confusion. “I- I’m sorry, repeat that for me?” she said, leaning an elbow on the counter. 

“I said Chat Noir.” he said seeming to avoid her gaze as well has he could. 

Marinette gaped at him. “You- you know that is  _ physically _ impossible, right? Adrien, you  _ are _ Chat Noir.” 

Adrien sighed, hanging his head. “That’s my problem, though.” 

“Adrien, there is no problem! How would you confess to  _ yourself??” _ she shouted as loud as she could without accidentally alerting Nathalie or The Gorilla. 

“You know what? I’m not even gonna try.” Marinette turned on her heel and transformed as she walked out the bathroom doors. “I love you so much, but you confuse me even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she is just about as done as plagg


End file.
